


Everything

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied long distance relationship, oikawa loves hinata and i am gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: “Your smile isn’t as bright as it used to be.”The words crackle through the static produced by miles and miles away. Hinata’s smile turns sheepish as he shrugs. “It’s because you’re not here with me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> woo another tumblr prompt meme thing that i forgot to post oops
> 
> road trip au is... slowly... very slowly coming along btw school and general Bad Feels and insecurities are prolonging it sorry my dudes

“Your smile isn’t as bright as it used to be.”

The words crackle through the static produced by miles and miles away. Hinata’s smile turns sheepish as he shrugs. “It’s because you’re not here with me,” he admits. The words are corny, forcing a blush to rise up his neck and burn his cheeks. Oikawa smiles at him through the screen nonetheless, a hand reaching out and touching the webcam, caressing it as though he were caressing Hinata himself.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Oikawa asks. His expression is so gentle, so adoring and _loving_  that it digs a hole in Hinata’s heart, making his chest ache and squeeze.

“It’s not the same, Tooru,” Hinata whines, resting his head on his desk. “You’re not _here.”_

“Spring break is coming up next month. I’ll be there then, you know,” Oikawa reminds him.

Hinata peeks up at the screen, a pout full on his lips. “It’s not soon enough,” he huffs.

Oikawa laughs, pure and affectionate. “Unfortunately, it’s the best I can do right now, Shou-chan,” he says. “But I promise as soon as I see you, I’ll hug you and kiss you and hold you as close as I possibly can. And when we get home, I’ll lift you in my arms and pin you against the wall and-”

Hinata’s cheeks were burning as he waves his hands in front of him. “Okay, stop! Stop! Enough of that!” he yelps, heart pounding a mile a minute as Oikawa’s laughter filled his ears again. Even though he was as flustered as he was, Hinata couldn’t help the smile that formed so wide it hurt his cheeks 

“Ah, there’s the smile I was looking for,” Oikawa says, voice in a teasing lilt. “It fits you much better than that pout. But then again, you look cute no matter what expression you have on.”

 _“Tooru,”_ Hinata whines, hiding his face in embarrassment. “Stop, you’re embarrassing…”

Oikawa grins, wide and cheeky. “What? It’s the truth! You’re the cutest Shou-chan on the planet. And you’re _my_  cutest Shou-chan. How did I ever get so lucky?”

 _“Tooru!”_ Hinata whines even louder, leaning away from the webcam and curling onto a ball.

Oikawa laughs. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop. You can stop hiding now, I want to see you~!”

Hinata hesitantly lowered his hands, ears and cheeks a burning red. “You’re so mean,” he mumbles, meeting Oikawa’s eyes through the screen.

“You’re just too much fun to tease,” Oikawa says with a grin. Hinata groans, hiding his face again and shaking his head. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I love you, Shou-chan.”

Hinata peeks at the screen through his fingers. “I love you too,” he mumbles, before going right back to hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> i crave that validation so why not leave a kudos and/or a comment 


End file.
